


Abandonee

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Just Ash checking up on some old friends.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi’s Gangar | Ash Ketchum’s Gengar, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Abandonee

“Another one, huh?” Brock said, watching Ash’s Gengar disappear into thin air before at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash crossed his arms, sporting a serious expression. “Gengar didn’t deserve to be abandoned like that! And the trainer was such a  _ jerk _ about it too!” Pikachu’s cheeks sparked in anger.

Brock kept his eyes on Ash, even when Gengar’s loud cackle echoed across Professor Oak’s ranch. Pikachu’s ears twitched when Brock grinned, nudging Ash’s shoulder while teasing, “Think you can handle Gengar?”

“Of course I can!” Ash yelled, Pikachu chirping in agreement. Ash and Brock both watched Gengar float next to Charizard before zipping down in the distance next to Infernape and Pignite. “I’m happy Gengar’s happy.”

Brock rolled his eyes when Ash and Pikachu ran towards Gengar before running next to them. After a moment of silence, Brock asked, “What if you really couldn’t handle an abandoned pokemon?”

Ash glanced up at Charizard, watching him land next to Infernape, Pignite, and Gengar with a roar. “We’ll deal with them when the time comes. Which it won’t.” They both stopped in front of the four pokemon.

Sighing, Brock facepalmed. “Ash, I’m not doubting you. We’ve been on way too many adventures for me to do that. But as a doctor, and more importantly your friend, I’m just asking. What would you do with that abandoned pokemon?” 

Exchanging a glance with Pikachu, Ash said, “Talk it out with them.” He clenched his fists. “They’ve got to know that I’m not giving up on them. I would never just  _ leave _ a pokemon! I care way too much about them to do  _ that _ !” Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheeks, scampering next to the others with a greeting chirp before darting off. “Oh, see you, Pikachu! Have fun!” 

While the three fire starters proudly stared at their trainer, Gengar was still unsure, eyes trailing Pikachu as he ran out of sight.

Before Brock could say anything, Ash glanced back to where his house was, continuing, “The experience isn’t pleasant. I think all of us here know how it feels.” Brock couldn’t help but sport a weak smile when Ash partially leaned against him. Gengar blinked when Charizard shot a flamethrower at Ash. Ash might have laughed, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Infernape and Pignite exchanged glances, both crowding around Ash and Brock and giving reassuring grunts. Brock slung an arm over Ash’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. “We’ve got each other, alright?”

Gengar, with wide eyes, floated around Ash before nodding to the three fire starters. A promise was made between the four of them. 

Ash reached forward and patted Gengar with a grin. “I still don’t know if you truly trust me, but I’m  _ not _ gonna give up on you, no matter what.” Gengar gave a satisfied grumble, vanishing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to stephbethallen and Sapphiria  
> Unrelated to the fic and a bit late, but happy Women’s Day! Hope everyone have a great upcoming week!


End file.
